The work proposed is to first measure the properties of elastin, with emphasis on the influence of the mechanical properties and the interaction with water. Our results show that elastin is an amorphous crosslinked polymer and that its elasticity is rubberlike. This knowledge considerably simplifies the interpretation of the molecular phenomena, since these polymer theories can be applied to elastin. An important glass transition has been found in elastin. At temperatures below this point elastin is brittle, whereas above this point it is elastic. We plan to investigate the role of this glass point on arteriosclerosis by comparing the heat capacity of healthy arteries with those that have developed arteriosclerosis. Furthermore, we plan to measure adsorption isotherms for water adsorption on elastin, as well as, on methoxycellulose. The comparison between the measurements for elastin and this polymer will provide us with further insight into the interactions of polymers with water. Furthermore, we will be in a better position to develop guidelines for suitable prosthetic materials.